El PRomance de mi vida
by MsLQBerry-Sarfati
Summary: AU./ Después de actuar en Broadway desde su infancia Rachel Berry decidió ampliar sus perspectivas y mudarse a L.A. donde consiguió todo el reconocimiento que quería y más, mucho más. Ahora ha desviado su camino y tras la filtración de unas fotografías viéndose con una rubia misteriosa su representante solo le propone una opción para re-encausar su carrera. ¿Alguien dijo PRomance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy. Yo solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de recreación.**

* * *

><p>"Tienes que estar bromeando". –dijo Rachel Berry incrédula, levantándose dramáticamente del fastuoso diván de su departamento en Los Ángeles mientras escuchaba el nuevo discurso de su representante.<p>

"No. Tú tienes que hacer esto". -insistió él con voz firme.

"¡Pero es una medida totalmente exagerada!"

"No lo es cuando ha sucedido 5 veces en lo que va del mes. Eres famosa, Rachel, no puedes ir por ahí y pensar que es una buena idea lanzarte en una fuente del centro cuando los paparazzis andan tras de ti".

"¿Siempre me sacarás eso en cara? Por última vez: No. Estaba. En. Mis. 5. Sentidos".

"Lo que lo hace todavía peor".

"Bueno, ¿Y qué? Tengo 21 años, ¿No? Beber ya no es ilegal para mí, y ni siquiera soy la primera que lo hace".

"No, beber no es ilegal, lanzarte ebria a una fuente de agua en la madrugada sí lo es". –Rachel rodó los ojos.

"¿De verdad me repetirás este sermón? Creo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como ir a escuchar algo que no me sé de memoria por ejemplo". –dijo la diva haciendo ademán de salir de la habitación pero su agente la detuvo.

"Esto es serio, señorita Berry". –entonces Rachel lo miró a los ojos, Christian solo le decía _señorita Berry_ cuando estaba realmente molesto –"Llamaron del estudio, ¿Recuerdas por casualidad aquella última película para la que audicionaste? ¿Ese papel que prácticamente ya era tuyo?" –esperó a que la chica asintiera para continuar –"Bueno, despídete oficialmente de él".

"¡¿Qué?!"

"En resumen su argumento fue que tu imagen ya no es lo suficientemente inocente como para protagonizar un rol adolescente".

"¿Mi imagen? ¿Acaso luzco mayor? Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Todos dicen que me veo menor de lo que soy". –murmuró preocupada mientras buscaba un espejo para examinarse. Su agente se cubrió el rostro con una mano para contener su frustración.

"Tu imagen pública, no corporal. Mira, no sé si estás jugando o no pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Mi trabajo es ser tu agente, no hacer milagros y tú acabas de desperdiciar una oportunidad que pudo hacerte merecedora del Óscar. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si continúas así tu carrera no durará mucho más. Quizá eras la niña mimada de Broadway, pero tengo noticias: 1. Ya creciste y 2. Hollywood es diferente. 6 años en esta industria debieron habértelo enseñado".

"¿Y un PRomance va a arreglarlo todo?" –soltó con rabia, luchando por contener las lágrimas que estaban empañando su mirada.

"Necesitan ver que eres capaz de comprometerte, y no solo los directivos y la prensa, tus fans necesitan un buen ejemplo a seguir".

"Pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser con una chica?" –dijo en tono más suave sopesando las palabras de Christian. La verdad era que su carrera sí le importaba y también sus fans, no quería perderlos por nada del mundo pero su vida había dado un giro y se sentía cómoda tal y como estaba, ¿Era tan difícil aceptar su nueva faceta? Ella sabía que podía seguir realizando su trabajo sin mezclar las cosas, pero eran los demás quienes las mezclaban.

"¿No es esa la última noticia que da vueltas por las redes sociales? Oh, sí, aquí la tengo: –dijo mientras manipulaba su iPad para mostrárselo a la morena _–"Rachel Berry besa a una chica misteriosa en la fiesta de Sean Riley"._ Y ¿Qué te parece? Hay fotografías".

"Fue solo un juego de desafíos. No me gustan las chicas".

"Pues ahora todo el mundo piensa lo contrario".

"No quiero hacerlo, tú sabes que no tengo nada en contra pero…"

"Es que no hay más que hablar. O lo haces o empiezas a aceptar que tu prometedora carrera va en picada. Te vas a estrellar y yo no podré hacer nada para evitarlo, Berry".

"¿Y qué es lo que se supone que va a pasar? ¿Voy a aparecer de repente ante los medios proclamando que una "chica x" es el amor de mi vida? ¿Y qué voy a decir cuando me pregunten por esta otra chica?" –dijo apuntando la imagen –"Seguro que les parecerá adorable charlar sobre cómo engañé a mi supuesta novia". –culminó cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso puede arreglarse". –repuso el hombre con una sonrisa ladina.

"¿Cómo?"

"Tu chica y esta chica serán la misma persona".

"¿Qué? No, ni hablar, eso está totalmente fuera de discusión. Pude haber bebido de más anoche pero recuerdo perfectamente que esa rubia tenía la cabeza llena de aire, ni siquiera es actriz, no sé quién o por qué la metió a la fiesta, no tenemos nada en común y lo mínimo que espero de alguien con quien tendré que pasar tanto tiempo "a solas" es…" -sin darse cuenta la velocidad de sus palabras estaba alcanzando niveles insospechados.

"Para de hablar, me estás mareando". –dijo Christian muy en serio –"No quería decir que serían literalmente la misma persona, solo haríamos creer que así es, le llaman_ la chica misteriosa_ por algo, solo se alcanza a ver su cabello".

"¿Así que esto será como un concurso? ¿_"Elija a su rubia"?"_

"No es necesario, querida, ya la tengo, y resulta que serían perfectas la una para la otra".

"Okay… tu rapidez de acción empieza a asustarme". –el agente rió ligeramente y comenzó a leer la ficha.

"Quinn Fabray, 20 años…"

"Nunca he oído hablar de ella".

"Inició su carrera actoral hace 2 años y sus papeles..."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso es siquiera posible? ¡Tiene un año menos que yo y le llevo 10 años de ventaja!"

"Calla y escucha, Rachel. Subestimar a esta chica por su corta experiencia sería tu peor error; mantiene el bajo perfil porque se ha limitado a las series, pero en la única película que ha aparecido, con un papel secundario, brilló más que los protagonistas. Es un diamante en bruto, sin contar con su ardua labor social que es lo que la hace la candidata perfecta para nosotros".

"¿O sea que solo porque la heroína anónima da conferencias sobre cómo hacer del mundo un lugar mejor si yo me acerco a ella voy a redimirme de todos mis pecados? Suena lógico, muy lógico, tanto que raya en lo ridículo".

"Te advierto que si no dejas el sarcasmo de lado conmigo en este instante voy a renunciar y a ver si consigues a otra persona que te aguante. No se trata de redimirte porque ni aunque la chica fuera una santa podría borrar tus últimos escándalos, solo se trata de mejorar tu imagen para que llames la atención por algo positivo de una vez por todas, ¿Acaso no extrañas cuando te llamaban para hacer entrevistas que tenían que ver con tus proyectos y no con el tropiezo de la semana? Porque yo sí, esos eran días en los que mi trabajo me gustaba". -el hombre suspiró pesadamente tras su momento de sinceridad y recuperó su postura profesional -"En fin, hace poco más de una semana la chica declaró abiertamente su homosexualidad en una conferencia por los derechos de la comunidad LGBT".

"Pero si no es famosa, ¿No es un poco pretencioso tratar de representar a la comunidad LGBT? Digo, su poder no tiene mucho alcance hasta ahora, ¿Qué tanto podría conseguir ella sola?"

"Que no la subestimes, si en este momento ella se pusiera por la labor podría dejarte a ti atrás fácilmente". –Rachel iba a reclamar escandalizada pero Christian la cortó antes de que empezara –"Pero es aquí donde pueden trabajar juntas por beneficio mutuo. Ella se hace más conocida gracias a ti y tú vuelves a ser la chica centrada que todos aman, luego a ambas les llueven ofertas de trabajo y todos tenemos un final feliz".

"¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que hacerlo?"

"Unas semanas, tal vez unos cuantos meses, no lo sé, esto es relativo". –Rachel gruñó ante esa vaga respuesta.

"¿O sea que nada de escapadas con Jesse por tiempo indefinido?"

"Especialmente no con él, ha sido tu peor influencia y según encuestas tus fans lo odian".

"Y supongo que no podría decirle a nadie". –siguió con fastidio.

"Es obvio que no".

"¿Ella siquiera sabe de esto?" –suspiró ya cansada de esa conversación. Si en ese punto el mentado plan estaba solo en la mente de Christian él no necesitaría renunciar, ella misma lo despediría.

"Hablé con su representante mientras tú dormías".

"¿Hablaste con él durante la noche? ¿Es que acaso ustedes nunca duermen?"

"Corrección señorita: Hablé con él a medio día mientras tu cuerpo seguía recuperándose de la última tanda de alcohol que le diste". –por primera vez en toda la charla Rachel se sintió avergonzada y tuvo que desviar la mirada. –"Aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti, Rach, como algo más que tu representante, somos amigos, y como amigo te digo que debes cambiar este estilo de vida, y no solo por tu carrera, por tu salud que en el momento menos pensado te pasará la cuenta".

"¿Qué-qué dijo su representante?" –preguntó Rachel con la voz un poco ronca. Necesitaba desviar la conversación de esa vía, ya no quería tocar ese tema.

"Le pareció una idea interesante pero dijo que hablaría con su chica al respecto, si la respuesta es negativa me llamará, si es positiva ambos se presentarán aquí para discutir las…" -entonces el móvil de Christian sonó y Rachel inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al teléfono, nerviosa por la anticipación. –"Muy bien, comprendo, adiós". –fue la escueta respuesta del hombre antes de colgar.

"¿Y?" –preguntó Rachel ansiosa. Su representante la miró significativamente.

"Vienen para acá".


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.: Hola a todos. Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo y de paso vengo a aclarar algo que he visto en un review y me parece pertinente aunque es probable que a muchos no les interese leer lo que tengo que decir ya que si llegaron aquí es por la historia en sí y no por los argumentos de ella: **

**Esta historia se me ocurrió de forma relámpago anoche, estaba medio dormida y aún así estaba buscando fics para leer, de pronto leí una reseña que estaba en inglés y me pareció interesante, lo primero que pensé fue que se trataba de algo con la temática que escribí ahora, pero al traducirlo me di cuenta de que no era ni parecido a lo que yo me había imaginado, por lo que me decepcioné un poco, ni siquiera abrí el archivo y decidí apagar el computador para dormir de una vez. Entonces pensé que me gustaría leer una historia con esta trama y al despertar esta mañana me dije: En vez de lamentarme por la decepción de no leer lo que me había ilusionado, ya que no he visto ninguna historia así ¿Por qué no crearla yo misma? Así empecé, me entusiasmé y la subí, a los minutos ya estaba haciendo el segundo capítulo que había pensado subir en unos días más para ya tener una idea más o menos clara de cómo sería el resto del fic, sin embargo, ahora el review que mencioné me dice que esta historia es similar a una ya existente en otra web y pregunta si es una coincidencia, por lo que se insinúa que lo que yo he escrito aquí es una copia. Yo no puedo afirmar ni negar la existencia de esa otra historia previa a la mía porque no la he leído, si existe yo no la conozco, pero puedo asegurar que si supiera de su existencia no la estaría re-escribiendo, la estaría leyendo. Además tengo otra historia en progreso, ¿Para qué ocupar el tiempo que no me sobra en hacer algo sin mérito?**

**La verdad es que no necesito justificar mi trabajo pero si ahora lo hago es porque aprecio la crítica constructiva y no me gustaría que un malentendido empañara este espacio. Solo puedo afirmar que cada palabra que he escrito ha salido de mí, si se parece a algo más no ha sido intencional.**

**Siendo totalmente sincera si yo publico mis ideas en esta página es porque me gusta escribir, me gusta recibir retroalimentación de mi trabajo y también me gusta pensar que hay personas que pasan un buen rato cuando leen lo que escribo y logran distraerse o ¿Por qué no? Sonreír, que es a lo máximo que aspiro. No me parece bien copiar, no lo encuentro válido, de hecho pienso que no tiene sentido porque además de que no es correcto y no me gustaría que me lo hicieran a mí este es un espacio público y es obvio que tarde o temprano más de alguien se daría cuenta, así que ¿Para qué siquiera intentarlo? Eso sí que sería perder el tiempo de gratis.**

**En este momento me siento algo desmotivada por esta historia, porque alguien pueda llegar a pensar que hice algo tan desagradable como un plagio, y si la continúo o no dependerá de las próximas opiniones que me lleguen. Pero de todos modos si alguien conoce esa otra página le pido que me envíe el link para leerla, insisto, es un tema interesante para leer y si es de las Faberry mucho mejor :) Y solo por si surgen nuevas dudas, si yo leyera esa historia tampoco copiaría; no solo escribo, soy una lectora empedernida. **

**Igualmente muchas gracias por el apoyo, que los otros comentarios que he recibido han sido buenos y no puedo desmerecerlos, gracias de verdad :D**

**Espero que disfruten el segundo cap.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

><p>"Así que tú eres Rachel". –dijo suavemente la chica de cabellos dorados que tanto habían estado esperando la aludida y su representante una vez que ambas se quedaron solas.<p>

Unos metros más allá, en otra habitación los agentes estaban discutiendo los términos del contrato.

Rachel sentía que la rubia estaba invadiendo su espacio, y tal vez era que estaba de peor humor que de costumbre debido al dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba en paz, pero consideraba totalmente inapropiado que una persona a quien le acababan de presentar hacía 10 minutos estuviera inmiscuyéndose en algo tan personal como su cuarto. ¿Es que Christian no podía resolver sus asuntos en un lugar que no fuera su departamento?

"Ese es mi nombre, lamento no recordar el tuyo". –respondió finalmente, cortante y sin lamentar nada en realidad, haciendo obvia su molestia.

"Lo entiendo, es difícil que recuerdes algo cuando te olvidas hasta de la letra de tus canciones". –siguió Quinn en tono ligero como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima.

"¿Qué dijiste?" –replicó indignada mientras la chica se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y la miraba con una sonrisa mordaz, totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Es lo que yo escuché de ti". –contestó con tono de suficiencia, Rachel incluso sospechaba que había algo de superioridad entre líneas. Eso era nuevo, totalmente diferente a la actitud dulce que había visto desde que la chica se presentó en su apartamento.

"¿Sí? Bueno, al menos se nota que mi nombre resuena en algún lado". –se defendió.

"Claro que resuena, en los programas de parodia".

"Escucha, doña nadie, no agotes mi paciencia porque basta con que yo diga una palabra para que tus pretensiones de fama se desmoronen antes de que puedas empezar a soñar".

"¿Me estás amenazando?" –la rubia se levantó y se puso frente a Rachel, evidenciando la ventaja de su estatura en comparación a la de la morena. –"Porque hasta donde yo entiendo todo esto es para hacerte un favor a ti. Me necesitas".

"¡Por favor! ¿En serio te crees tan importante?" –soltó una risa irónica por el atrevimiento de la chica, nadie enfrentaba a Rachel Berry jamás –"Ve con tus actos de buena samaritana a otra parte. Aunque espera… ¿De qué sirven si a nadie le interesan? No te equivoques rubia, eres tú quien me necesita a mí". –la morena enfatizó su intención empujando a Quinn por los hombros con la punta de los dedos. Apenas la movió, pero fue suficiente para que a la otra chica le brillaran los ojos de pura rabia.

"No me vuelvas a tocar". –siseó.

"Créeme que nada me daría más gusto, pero lo veo difícil si iniciamos un "romance". –dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos –"…Aunque si desde tu punto de vista somos totalmente incompatibles, ¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón, hay que detener esto. Ten presente que lo dijiste tú, no yo". –pasó junto a la chica con la intención de ir a la sala y decirles a los agentes que el asunto no iba a funcionar, pero justo en ese instante Christian abrió la puerta de su habitación cortándole el paso.

"Está todo arreglado". –dijo el hombre en un tono bastante más optimista que al iniciar el día –"Espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho aquí dentro". –siguió a modo de disculpa. Ciertamente no estaban en el lugar más idóneo pero necesitaban toda la privacidad de la que tuvieran alcance –"Pero ya desde mañana podrán programar citas más entretenidas para conocerse mejor. Firmaremos los documentos de confidencialidad a las 9 en punto. ¿Alguna duda?" –Rachel quiso protestar pero de pronto su garganta se secó impidiéndole hablar, quizás era un efecto de deshidratación o quizás era efecto de algo más profundo, remordimiento tal vez… no, definitivamente era la deshidratación, necesitaba ir por un vaso de agua. Se volteó a ver a Quinn para hacerle un gesto que indicaba: _¿Qué esperas? Haz tu parte. _Asumiendo que después de su pequeña interacción la chica pensaba igual que ella. Y claro la otra hizo su parte, pero no como esperaba.

"Todo está muy claro, gracias por su trabajo, y si no hay más de qué hablar yo me retiro, tengo unos compromisos que atender". –le sonrió a Christian amistosamente y él le correspondió pensando que la chica era muy agradable.

"Por supuesto, te acompaño a la salida. Rachel, ven a despedirte de la señora Rogers". –llamó a la morena como si fuera una niña pequeña y mientras los otros dos se dirigían a la puerta principal ella los seguía atónita.

"Pe-pero…"

"Por cierto Rachel, mi nombre es Quinn y soy tu nueva novia, no lo olvides". –dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo con gracia antes de salir del departamento definitivamente.

"Linda chica, ¿Eh? Deberías tener amigas así". –comentó el agente al quedarse a solas con su representada.

"Pero ¿Tú viste lo que me hizo?" –dijo Rachel aún incrédula encontrando por fin su voz.

"¿Qué te hizo?" –preguntó él confuso.

"¡Estuvo satirizándome todo este tiempo, Christian! Ella no es lo que parece".

"Oh, vamos…"

"Lo digo en serio. Tu deber como representante es ponerte de mi lado y demando que lo hagas ahora".

"Estoy de tu lado, es por eso que estamos haciendo esto".

"No la quiero ni a un kilómetro de distancia". –se empeñó Rachel cruzándose de brazos como si eso definiera algo.

"Estás siendo absurda, ella aceptó el acuerdo de buena gana, estamos cubriendo tus asuntos en tiempo récord y probablemente de paso estemos salvando tu carrera, así que en vez de estar refunfuñando mejor ocúpate de recomponerte, que desde mañana todo será más movido". –posó las manos en los hombros de la chica y la miró solemnemente. –"Sabes que espero lo mejor de ti, Rachel". –ella no dijo nada, simplemente miró al piso.

Christian la había apoyado y creído en ella desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles, y de alguna manera no quería fallarle aunque eso significara aprender a tolerar a ese lobo con piel de cordero llamado Quinn Fabray.

_Mañana será otro día_, pensó una vez que su agente se fue. –El muy pesado había insistido en quedarse hasta asegurarse de que ella comiera. –Pero ya que estaba sola otra vez era libre para enfocarse en lo que deseaba incluso más que actuar o cantar. Cogió un vaso y un par de cubos de hielo mientras buscaba el ingrediente principal. _Este va por ti, Quinn Fabray, ahora sí tendré presente tu nombre porque para bien o para mal estamos juntas en esto. _Declaró al aire antes de permitir que la única anestesia que conocía recorriera su cuerpo una vez más.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar una distraída rubia miraba por la ventana del asiento trasero del auto que la llevaba a su residencia, sin prestarle la mínima atención a su representante que hablaba sin parar.<p>

"¡Quinn!" -llamó Lisa Rogers al darse cuenta de que había pasado un tiempo más que prudente para responder y Quinn no reaccionaba.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Decías algo? -preguntó la chica mientras despabilaba.

"¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?" -le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Lo siento". -se disculpó apenada.

"En resumen dije que esto será muy conveniente para ti... si es que logras llevarte bien con Rachel Berry, claro. Y hablando de ella, ¿Qué tal la primera impresión?"

"Creo que me odia". -sonrió la rubia ligeramente, pero su expresión se volvió seria rápidamente.

"Tranquila, nadie puede odiarte por mucho tiempo". -la animó su agente.

"Eso espero..." -contestó Quinn en un suspiro para luego volver a perder su mirada en algún lejano punto fuera del automóvil. _Mañana será otro día_, reflexionó para sí misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy. Yo solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de recreación.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Finalmente decidí continuar. Dicen que si llega a una sola persona entonces vale la pena, yo también lo creo así, en este caso han sido varias personas por lo que solo puedo decir que agradezco infinitamente sus visitas a esta historia y también sus palabras de apoyo. Ustedes son los mejores :) Espero que disfruten el capítulo ;)**

**Saludos y que estén muy bien :D**

**Pd: Los pensamientos están en _cursiva._**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy, yo solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de recreación y sin interés de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó haciendo una mueca aún con los ojos cerrados, la luz se filtraba inconvenientemente por la ventana, en definitiva fue un mal momento para olvidarse de cerrar las cortinas… no, en realidad sí pensó vagamente en las cortinas al pasar horas atrás pero en aquel momento no le importó. Empujó las sábanas fuera de la cama y se levantó de mala gana, es que según sus cálculos si hubiese despertado tan solo una media hora más tarde se encontraría en perfectas condiciones pero a su agente se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de despertarla él mismo con un lindo mensaje en la contestadora avisándole que ya estaba de camino a su departamento. Y con eso le había jodido todo el día a partir de ese punto. <em>Y pensar que yo solía ser una persona de mañanas<em>, suspiró mientras se desvestía para meterse a la ducha; hacía mucho que prefería quedarse en la cama, y así lo había hecho por un tiempo, incluso cuando no debía, como cuando dejó plantado a todo el equipo de producción para ese sketch… imaginar sus caras cuando Christian llamó para inventar una excusa logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, fastidiar a la gente que creía tener poder sobre su vida tenía su puntito de gracia, pero presentía que con todo ese asunto del PR ya podía irse despidiendo de su retazo de libertad. _Odio tu disposición a prestarte a esto Quinn. _Pensó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza a la vez que se despedía de su efímero rastro de buen humor y sin inmutarse dejaba caer un chorro de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

Estuvo lista cuando faltaban cerca de 10 minutos para que Christian y su sobrevalorado montaje hicieran acto de presencia, pero ni siquiera se molestó en desayunar, pasó por la cocina pero sintió que no pasaría nada sólido así que cuando el timbre sonó, con apenas un vaso de agua y una respiración profunda se dirigió a la puerta principal para iniciar el siguiente show. _¿Qué más da?..._

_Algo anda mal aquí. _Pensó Rachel cuando abrió la puerta y solo dos individuos aparecieron frente a ella, juraría que le faltaba al menos una pieza clave a esa escena; y la impuntualidad antes de firmar no era un buen presagio para ella –especialmente cuando ella misma tuvo que forzarse a estar lista a tiempo –…aunque a decir verdad cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el PR que nunca creyó que estaría obligada a hacer era un mal presagio a sus ojos. Ya en serio, ¿Dónde estaba la rubia?

"Espero que hayas dormido bien". –dijo Christian seriamente, sacándola de su mutismo apenas entrar al departamento. La estaba sondeando… grandioso.

"Eso sería una utopía". –respondió Rachel en voz baja pero su agente igualmente la escuchó, a él no se le escapaba una.

"¿Pesadillas?" –indagó él con la esperanza de que solo se tratara de eso.

"Yo no sueño". –cortó Rachel mientras dejaba pasar al otro hombre, de mediana edad, tan solo un poco más alto que ella que llevaba un folio y se identificó como el notario.

Miró confusa una vez más hacia el ascensor, esperando que de un momento a otro este abriera sus puertas, hasta que su representante se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si a Christian no le importa a mí menos, de todos modos no quiero verla._ Y con ese último pensamiento espabiló y pasó adelante para guiar a ambos hombres a la sala; una vez que todos estuvieron sentados la morena se enteró de que la "Señorita Diamante en Bruto" ya había firmado el contrato –Rachel miró la hora y rodó los ojos. _Parece que alguien está ansiosa por empezar… –_hicieron escala en su casa primero porque hubiese sido muy arriesgado que las vieran a ellas y a sus representantes juntos entrar o salir al mismo tiempo del mismo lugar con un funcionario público, y al parecer estuvo de acuerdo con todo así que se agilizaron los trámites, eso quería decir que ella aceptaba prácticamente sin leer nada o sería tachada de niñita problema otra vez. _Y se supone que su función es hacerme ver mejor… vaya. _

"El abogado y yo ya lo revisamos, Rach, y todo está en orden, estoy seguro de eso. No es complicado, sus acciones estarán coordinadas por su agente y por mí, y ustedes solo deben seguir el itinerario, no interferirá con sus trabajos individuales aunque en más de alguna ocasión tendrán que hacerse visitas para que empiecen a difundirse los rumores. En cuanto a los paparazzi hemos puesto en el caso a sus fotógrafos personales para que hagan tomas convenientes de incógnito, todas las fotografías serán revisadas antes de publicarse y por supuesto a medida que avance el tiempo iremos llamando a los medios para que se unan, aunque ya sabes que ellos son más difíciles de controlar pero confío en tu compromiso y en el de ella, lo harán de maravilla".

"¿Qué clausulas existen?" –preguntó Rachel con voz mecánica a la vez que mantenía sus ojos clavados en el contrato sin ver nada realmente.

"Confidencialidad antes que todo, absolutamente nadie puede saber de esto, Rachel, ni siquiera tu familia". –ella solo asintió lentamente –"Y no solo me refiero a su relación, en caso de que supieras cualquier cosa acerca de la intimidad de Quinn…"

"Dilo claro, crees que voy a correr con los medios para perjudicarla ante la primera discusión. Espero que esto también se lo hayan advertido a ella, yo no soy la mala de la historia".

"No dije eso, y por supuesto que está advertida, esto es solo un respaldo, ambas están firmando lo mismo".

"Es un alivio, sin duda". –repuso ella secamente sin creerlo del todo.

"En caso de que en un plazo de 3 meses su relación no diera los resultados esperados se dará término al contrato, en caso contrario se hará una renovación". –continuó el agente. La morena pensó muchas cosas en fracción de segundo, ¿Cuál era el parámetro de "resultados esperados"? ¿Tendría que esperar a que Fabray consiguiera un papel o hasta que ganara un premio? ¿Cómo se medirían los beneficios para sí misma? No obstante, en el plano práctico solo pudo espetar una cosa.

"¡¿3 meses?! ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo! ¿Qué voy a hacer en 3 meses? Dijiste que no podría… que no podría verlo mientras esto durara". –Rachel se levantó exaltada y Christian la apartó para hablar a solas.

"Es un periodo de prueba más que razonable. No puedes pretender que de un día para otro obtengamos todo lo que queremos… ¿Cuánto esperabas tú que durara?"

"Esperaba que ocurriera un milagro y no hubiera tenido que llegar a esto en primer lugar". -respondió enfurruñada -"U-un mes quizá, ¿Por qué es necesario tanto tiempo cuando se supone que ya la besé?" -inquirió ya algo desesperada.

"¿Un mes? ¿Hablas en serio? Sé que eres más inteligente que eso, Rach. Lograr la simpatía, la incondicionalidad del público y el cambio de opinión que pondrá en ascenso sus carreras no se logra en un mes, en la vida real una relación seria no se consolida en un mes y lo único que tienes hasta ahora es un beso etílico, está manchado, ¿Entiendes? Ellos tienen que ver surgir la relación para justificar eso. Creí que sabías de qué iba esto". -suspiró algo frustrado -"Y por otro lado ¿Qué tanto tienes con St. James? Ni siquiera está en el país ahora". –Rachel solo lo miró con rabia, ¿Que no sabía de qué iba? Que no quisiera aceptarlo era otra cosa, y nadie tenía derecho a cuestionar o indagar en la naturaleza de su relación con Jesse, nadie.

"Dame el maldito papel". -dijo después de un duelo de miradas implícito.

"El vocabulario, señorita Berry".

"Dámelo antes de que cambie de opinión".

"¿Lo firmarás sin más?"

"Dejémonos de formalismos, en realidad a nadie le interesa lo que yo piense y tú estás de acuerdo con cada aspecto de esta maraña, ¿No? Tú sabes lo que es mejor para mí, ¿Cierto? Es tu trabajo al fin y al cabo, así que trae el papel o lleva mi mano hasta allá para que acabemos con esto de una vez, lo único que te exijo es una carpeta diaria con un listado prolijo de lo que tengo que hacer".

"Rach, sabes que no pretendía…"

"No veo que te muevas, ¿Qué esperas?"

* * *

><p>Los papeles se validaron a una velocidad impresionante después de eso. Una vez que el notario se retiró Rachel se encerró un momento en su habitación ante la expectación de Christian, y cuando por fin salió parecía otra persona, radiante, risueña, mostrando sus dotes de actriz. El representante estaba perplejo pero no quiso emitir ningún comentario pues no sabía qué tan frágil era esa nueva actitud y prefería no tentar a la suerte.<p>

"Espero que tengamos planes para hoy. Ya quiero iniciar la cuenta regresiva". –expresó la morena juntando sus manos y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Así fue como después de una llamada técnica Rachel acabó sentada en un pequeño café cercano a la playa esperando a su "novia" para desayunar juntas. Una vez que la vio entrar no escatimó en contener su sonrisa, una sonrisa que perturbó a la rubia que sinceramente se esperaba una rabieta.<p>

"¡Quinn! Buenos días". –se levantó a darle un abrazo que la otra en su estado de estupefacción no pudo corresponder.

"Hola. Te ves… feliz". –contestó finalmente, intentando ver si en su rostro podía descubrir algo de lo que había pasado para que la otra cambiara así.

"¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Estás aquí y te amo". –esa falsa dulzura al hablar hizo que un sudor frío recorriera la espalda de Quinn que en ese momento se estaba sentando.

"¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza antes de venir?"

"No arruines mi mentalización, intento experimentar un convincente amor por ti en este momento". –contestó Rachel contrastantemente seria, y concentrándose en alisar una servilleta sin perder la serenidad.

"Okay. Eso está bien, supongo".

"En serio, ¿Cuánto sabes de actuación?" –la rubia suspiró y se sintió más en confianza, esa sí se parecía más a la chica que había conocido el día anterior.

"Lo suficiente". -contestó sin darle a Rachel la reacción defensiva que esperaba.

"¿Lo suficiente para qué exactamente?"

"Lo suficiente para poder hacer algo como esto". –Quinn se deslizó de su posición y se acomodó cerca de la morena, tan cerca que podía sentir cómo sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, sabía que no necesitaba más que eso por ahora, era lo justo para el público y también para demostrarle a la morena que sabía cómo ocupar su lugar en la farsa. Se tomó un tiempo sencillamente para observar sus rasgos y Rachel no se apartó.

"Tienes una acosadora idea de seducción". –dijo la morena después de un tiempo en tono neutro.

"Ah, ¿Te estoy seduciendo?" –preguntó la chica en voz baja.

"No. Solo creí que era tu intención, era eso o que no conoces el significado de espacio personal". –la rubia sonrió suavemente y acomodó el cabello de Rachel detrás de su oreja. -"Oye, eso hace cosquillas". –se quejó la chica, pero sin utilizar un tono que denotara molestia. Entonces Quinn se alejó conforme.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista?" –preguntó solo por decir algo mientras examinaba el menú.

"Desayunar es lo primero, _eso _no estaba en la lista". –respondió y pudo escuchar por lo bajo la risa de la rubia.

_"Eso _siempre está en la lista".

"Que no me entere de que lo disfrutas, Fabray". –advirtió.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Coquetearte? Ni de chiste, no eres mi tipo". –Rachel frunció el ceño y Quinn la miró con burla a la vez que alzaba su mano para llamar a la mesera -"¿Qué? No me digas que eres el tipo de persona que piensa que me vas a gustar solo por el hecho de ser mujer".

"No seas idiota".

"Eso, déjame sentir cuánto me amas". – Rachel rodó los ojos. _¿Y serán 3 meses de esto?_

* * *

><p>"Me encanta tu humor matutino". –comentó Quinn al aire mientras caminaban por el paseo marítimo. Era el segundo punto del itinerario, eso sumado a un mensaje en Twitter y podrían dar por finalizado su primer día.<p>

"No estoy precisamente de buen humor". -respondió la morena algo distraída, en ese momento estaba intentando huir de la luz y el calor ineludibles del día. Quinn pensó que el hecho de que hubiese desayunado solo una taza de café negro influía en eso.

"Lo sé, estoy siendo sarcástica". -Rachel la fulminó con la mirada y se olvidó del malestar físico que sentía en ese instante, después de todo tenía algo más fastidioso en frente.

"Eres… ¿Quieres simplemente guardar silencio mientras caminamos? Ya tengo suficiente con haberme levantado tan temprano para pasar tiempo de calidad contigo y encima tener que soportar tu sarcasmo".

"No podemos no hablar, se vería raro ante las cámaras".

"¿Ahora eres experta en PR?"

"No hay que ser un genio para reconocer a alguien que finge en una imagen. ¿Cómo puedes no disfrutar de esto? Hace un día precioso".

"Y siento como si el sol caminara junto a mí". -dijo en más de un sentido -"Mi cabeza me está matando, ten piedad".

"Se suponía que debías dormir bien anoche". –se quejó Quinn por lo bajo, se sentía bastante frustrada la verdad… y pensar que ese era solo el día 1. Sabía que no tenía que haberse dejado persuadir por Lisa.

"Eso no te incumbe". –contraatacó Rachel.

"Lo hace cuando tengo que salir con alguien que parece que acaba de salir de prisión. ¿Qué clase de actriz eres a todo esto? Solo pudiste mantener tu "mentalización" durante el desayuno y yo diría que incluso menos". –Rachel bufó y se plantó frente a Quinn.

"¿Por qué aceptaste esto, Quinn?" -confrontó finalmente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Exactamente lo que escuchaste y no me hagas explicártelo o comenzaré a pensar que eres tan hueca como la rubia que besé".

"Ese es un Maldito Estereotip…" -Quinn comenzó a subir cada vez más su tono de voz sin darse cuenta y Rachel se alarmó, si llamaban la atención por discutir en la calle durante su primer día Christian la mataría.

"Shhh…" -trató de hacerla entrar en razón antes de que terminara de hablar.

"Tal vez debamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo para conversar". –resolvió la rubia desviando la mirada al darse cuenta de la situación y redirigió sus pasos hacia la playa.

"Claro, no queremos que pierdas el control y lo arruines". –repuso Rachel con voz calmada pero aún provocándola mientras la seguía de cerca.

"Solo supondrían que me estás mal influenciando". –dijo Quinn cortante.

"Como sea, no es el propósito de esto, ¿Cierto? Se supone que tenemos que mejorar nuestra reputación, no empañarla más".

"Habla por la tuya". –siguió sin mirarla.

"Cierto, se me olvidaba que tú ni siquiera tienes una". –Quinn se detuvo abruptamente ocasionando que la morena chocara contra ella.

"Que tu mundo sea tan limitado no quiere decir que no existan otras cosas fuera de él. En primer lugar si no tuviera una reputación, es más, una buena reputación, tu agente no hubiera puesto tanto empeño en contactar a la mía cuando tú estabas por romper el récord de imprudencias posibles". –le dijo sin inmutarse por el choque, pero con la voz tensa. Y Rachel cruzó un momento de reflexión. _Ahora que lo pienso,_ _¿Es idea mía o esta chica me desvió el tema?_

"¿Cuál es tu tipo, Quinn?" –preguntó Rachel de repente, ya había recuperado el equilibrio pero permanecía detrás de ella.

"¿Qué? ¿Siquiera me has estado escuchando?" –dijo volteándose para encararla pero solo la encontró pensativa, o eso creyó.

"Sentémonos un momento". –dijo simplemente pasando por delante de ella y sentándose en la arena para suprimir un mareo. _Estúpidas necesidades humanas. _Cubrió el sol con un brazo y gruñó para sí misma antes de volver a centrarse en su nueva teoría respecto a la rubia. –En realidad te gusto, ¿No es así? –preguntó suavemente cuando Quinn llegó junto a ella con el ceño fruncido.

"No es así". –espetó Quinn de manera firme, pero Rachel sonrió aún más convencida.

"Era eso, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Te gusto y era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarte a mí. Muy inteligente, lo admito, pero no estoy interesada en hacer esto real, gracias". –concluyó como si se tratara de la declaración para un entrevistador y dejó a Quinn con la boca abierta.

"Por lo que veo tu mente es una caja de conspiraciones. No te creas tanto, ya te dije que no eres mi tipo".

"¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo?" -insistió.

"No lo sé, no tengo un tipo, cuando sucede, sucede y ya".

"Oh, qué bien, no sabes cuál es tu tipo pero sabes que yo no soy tu tipo".

"Exacto, esto…"

"Muy conveniente, ¿Y por qué no soy tu tipo?" –siguió la diva antes de que Quinn pudiera decir: _Esto es solo un trabajo más._

"¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio? Es un cuestionamiento totalmente fuera de lugar".

"De algo tenemos que hablar, ¿No?"

"Sí, pero si te vas a meter con mi vida privada yo también podría preguntarte sobre tu adicción…"

"Fin de la conversación". –algo hizo click en su interior al escuchar eso. Se levantó rápidamente, había sido suficiente por un día, que tomaran lo que había e hicieran algo con eso, ella se iría a casa. Cierto que se había metido en un terreno personal pero lo que hizo Quinn fue pasarse de la raya. Ella no era una adicta.

"¿Acaso negarás que eres adicta a coleccionar esas pulseras de plástico fluorescentes? Pero si tú misma lo habías dicho." –preguntó Quinn como si nada.

"Dije que… ¿Qué?" -¿Solo hablaba de eso? ¿Era posible que la diva hubiera malinterpretado las cosas?

"Eso leí en una revista". –se encogió de hombros y Rachel soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo por segundos.

"Puede que no sea tu tipo pero por lo menos eres mi fan". –no sabía si era producto de la distensión pero esa pequeña confesión le había causado un poco de gracia, así que volvió a sentarse a su lado.

"Que no se te suban los humos, las salas de espera nunca se han caracterizado por tener buenos artículos para leer". –Rachel fue a darle una palmada en el hombro por la ofensa, pero Quinn se movió rápidamente y antepuso su mano. Rachel dejó su mano en esa posición, ligeramente impresionada por los reflejos de la rubia. Se quedaron mirando sus manos unidas en silencio por un momento, luego a Quinn se le ocurrió una idea y sacó su teléfono para tomar una foto de ellas con el océano de fondo. Entonces la diva reaccionó.

"¿Tú subirás la foto?"

"Creo que lo más apropiado es que sea yo quien lo haga, para encausar las especulaciones ya que nuestros paparazzi no enfocarán mi rostro por unos días". –y así lo hizo, aprovechando que la diva no objetó nada en un minuto Twitter fue testigo del inicio de su PRomance con tan solo una imagen y una leyenda.

" "_P/S&T. Quiero más días así". _¿Qué es P/S&T?" –inquirió Rachel cuando Quinn le mostró lo que había hecho.

"Playa, sol y tú. ¿No es obvio?"

"No". –Quinn sonrió.

"Confío en que mis seguidores sean más perspicaces que tú".

"Solo digo que no es muy explícito que digamos, solo son manos, no es que sean de mucha ayuda para revelar misterios".

"Todas las pistas están en la imagen y se nota que una de esas manos no es mía; la insinuación por sutil que sea siempre deja una huella más profunda que las acciones explícitas".

"Okay, tu cuenta, tus reglas. Lo único que yo sé es que oficialmente terminamos por hoy. Podemos ir a casa". –dijo tocándole el hombro en señal de liberación antes de levantarse para irse definitivamente.

"¿A la tuya o a la mía?" –preguntó Quinn sugerentemente y recuperando el buen humor mientras se levantaba también.

"No te pases de lista, Fabray". –le advirtió sin mirarla, poniéndose en marcha lentamente.

"Yo solo decía". –le sonrió, alzando sus manos de forma inocente.

"Sí, sigue así y solo alimentarás mi teoría". –Quinn dejó de sonreír y entrecerró los ojos haciendo una pausa.

"Otra vez no". –refunfuñó cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y Rachel no pudo impedir que se le escapara una media sonrisa. Si podía exasperarla así quizás ese trabajo no sería tan malo después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles su paso por esta historia, su tiempo y a quienes escriben reviews: Gratitud eterna por dejarme saber que el fic está teniendo buena acogida *-* Espero que el presente capítulo les guste :)**

**Que estén muy bien, saludos. ;)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy, yo solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de recreación.**

* * *

><p>Quinn se encontraba caminando por el set de filmación en el que Rachel trabajaba con su último proyecto, sabía que era una película cuyo primer tráiler había causado revuelo entre el público por ser la adaptación de una novela, pero la rubia no tenía mucha idea de qué se trataba, no lo había leído, solo se enteró porque Lisa se lo había comentado antes de salir de su casa esa mañana.<p>

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que empezaron a actuar, y Rachel seguía sorprendida de que la idea de Quinn al poner esa imagen en Twitter hubiera sido casi tan efectiva como sus fotos "filtradas", claro que no era algo que hubiese despertado la especulación de la prensa pero ya habían encontrado un par de foros en internet donde se comentaba si la rubia estaba saliendo con alguien y con quién. La morena se había indignado cuando la votación popular había apuntado a cualquier chica menos a ella, y bufó de pura frustración cuando llegó a surgir su nombre en la discusión porque a partir de eso habían salido un centenar de opiniones que enfatizaban su incompatibilidad y por ende la incredulidad de la gente; así que inspirada en eso comenzó a poner imágenes de Ying-Yang en su Instagram y luego escribió en su Twitter frases como: "Que sea increíble no significa que sea imposible…" y lo dejó a la interpretación, es que le molestaba en demasía que la gente creyera que Quinn era demasiado para ella. En su opinión era un alivio que faltara poco para que las cámaras dejaran de ocultar el rostro de la rubia.

El caso es que volviendo al presente y siguiendo la pauta de acción de ese día Quinn debía ir a recoger a Rachel al estudio, pero la filmación de las escenas se había extendido y la morena aún no estaba libre, pero según le habían dicho el set estaba montado unos metros más adelante así que hacia allí se dirigía cuando la vio caminar en su dirección a paso de zombie mientras se bebía una botella de agua.

"Hola". –pronunció la rubia cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y el grito de sorpresa que dio Rachel se escuchó de ahí hasta Nueva York, eso sin contar con que en medio de su exageración pegó un salto y acabó mojando a Quinn con el agua que llevaba en la mano. La rubia solo pudo mirarla estupefacta con la boca abierta y las cejas alzadas.

* * *

><p>"No puedo creer que hayas reaccionado así por un simple "hola", estás loca". –reclamó Quinn malhumorada cuando ambas entraron al tráiler de la diva.<p>

"Fue tu culpa, me asustaste". –contestó Rachel entregándole una sudadera para que se cambiara la ropa mojada.

"Sabías que iba a venir, tenías que estarme esperando…" -resopló –"La próxima vez me aseguraré de que me veas antes de saludar".

"Por favor". –pidió la morena lánguidamente, ya acostada en su pequeño sofá con el rostro hundido en el cojín.

"¿Vas a dormir?" –le preguntó Quinn echándole una mirada a la vez que se quitaba la camiseta mojada y la reemplazaba por la sudadera de Rachel.

"Solo descanso los ojos un momento, ahora shh…"

"Genial…" -gruñó Quinn poniendo los ojos en blanco. Como si estar ahí no fuera lo suficientemente aburrido… -"Oye, ¿Este es el guión?" –preguntó acercándose a la mesa donde se vislumbraba el libreto.

"Nunca antes habías visto uno, ¿Verdad?" –replicó Rachel casi susurrando, pero con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

"Ja, ja, qué graciosa. Solo preguntaba si era el guión de esta película o de alguna otra… ¿Rachel?" –al mirarla con atención y notar su respiración pausada se dio cuenta de que la chica se había dormido. Suspiró y decidió dejarla descansar unos minutos, así que se sentó en la única silla que había disponible y se dispuso a leer el guión.

Unos minutos después alguien llamó a la puerta y aunque Quinn hubiese preferido que la dueña del tráiler atendiera, ella no dio atisbos de despertar así que finalmente salió y se encontró con un chico que la miró de una forma extraña, ella juraría que la descripción más adecuada sería que el muchacho estaba consternado pero no se imaginaba por qué.

"¿Sí?" –preguntó Quinn para que él se decidiera a hablar. Su mirada estaba siendo incómoda.

"Disculpa pero no puedes estar aquí, este es el tráiler de Rachel Berry". –dijo el chico algo asustado esta vez. ¿Pensaba que ella había entrado sola ahí?

"Lo tengo claro, ella está adentro pero no está disponible en este momento. ¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"¿Eres amiga suya?" –preguntó el desconocido sin responder a la pregunta y a la rubia le pareció muy impertinente, tenía su pase de visitante colgado al cuello, ¿Por qué el tipo necesitaba saber algo más?

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" –repitió su pregunta cargada con una dosis de evidente irritación.

"Ah… eh… solo venía a avisarle a la señorita Berry que el director la manda a llamar a su oficina, pero…" -movió la cabeza intentando ver hacia dentro y Quinn alzó una ceja.

"Yo le doy la información, gracias". –y con eso cerró la puerta rápidamente. Ella no solía ser hostil con las personas pero ese asistente había rebalsado su paciencia por, según su opinión, salirse de sus límites profesionales. Se volvió hacia la diva para despertarla pero a pesar de que seguía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados ya estaba despierta.

"Ya sé". –contestó la morena en voz baja al propósito no formulado y se levantó como si no hubiera descansado nada. –"Espérame aquí, cuando regrese podremos irnos".

"Está bien".

* * *

><p>A veces había días pasables, otras veces había días malos, los días buenos de plano se habían borrado de su capacidad perceptiva. Los días pasables eran relativamente fáciles de sobrellevar, nadie la molestaba demasiado e incluso se le podían escapar sonrisas genuinas, sin embargo eso nunca duraba mucho y al final del día acababa de la misma forma que todos los días; Durante los días malos todo se potenciaba, sin necesidad de la existencia de un motivo se despertaba con la sensación de que un peso invisible la aplastaba contra la cama, el mundo exterior le parecía hostil, la gente desagradable, su felicidad absurda y sus intenciones falsas, interactuar era un trámite del que no quería formar parte, y a pesar de eso, el volver al consuelo de su departamento solo la conducía a pensar… demasiado, y en muchas ocasiones a terminar abrazada a una botella. Este era uno de los días malos, discutió con su co-estrella y tuvo tanto trabajo en los ensayos que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para el PRomance, así que cuando llegó a casa simplemente colgó un nuevo mensaje en las redes sociales, que aunque esté de más decir, no reflejaba para nada su estado de ánimo, pero luego cerró su computadora de un golpe cuando revisó las redes sociales de Quinn y descubrió que la rubia ni siquiera había hecho el intento, pero sí que había estado conectada en las redes sociales porque tanto su página de Facebook pública como su Instagram y su Twitter mostraban su apoyo a una campaña que promovía el envío de agua para los habitantes de África. <em>¿Soy yo la única que se preocupa de que esto mantenga el ritmo? ¿Para qué me molesto en primer lugar? <em>

Y haciendo un gesto de hastío se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una botella de vodka de una gaveta que usaba para despistar y que funcionaba de maravilla porque Christian no la había descubierto hasta la fecha. Miró la botella fijamente y por un momento reparó en el razonamiento involuntario de su mente, _¿Recuerdas cómo solías descargar la frustración? Correr por la orilla de la playa o invertir tiempo en el gimnasio solía ser una opción viable…_ No obstante, destapando la botella ella misma se contestó en voz alta: _Ya no soy una niña pequeña. _Entonces la frustración se transformó en osadía y dio el primer trago directo de la botella, pero su acción solo le ocasionó una tos compulsiva y un terrible ardor en la garganta. _En ficción esto suele ser más fácil…_

* * *

><p>El auto se estacionó fuera del edificio mientras Quinn era mareada a base de indicaciones, así que salir del vehículo fue un alivio… a medias porque al subir al ascensor recordó a quién vería y por unos segundos se vio tentada a abortar misión, pero finalmente respiró profundo y consiguió mantener el estoicismo hasta llamar a la puerta; pasó un largo rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y reveló a una morena despeinada, tambaleante y con la mirada algo perdida.<p>

"No estoy trabajando ahora". –dijo Rachel con voz cortante cuando reconoció a la chica frente a ella y seguido a eso intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Quinn se lo impidió y entró al departamento.

"Lamento decirte que este es un trabajo a tiempo completo". -replicó seriamente mientras examinaba el estado de Rachel.

"Oh… ¿Lo recordaste?" –dejó salir como un reclamo pero acabó en una risa.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó la rubia desconcertada.

"En serio, ¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntó esta vez con cara de pocos amigos aunque con una pose que estaba lejos de ser amenazante.

"Creen que es hora de que me vean salir de tu edificio, ¿No te avisaron?... Rachel, ¿Tú te bebiste todo eso?" –inquirió algo preocupada al notar que a la botella de vodka que se veía encima de la mesa le faltaba al menos la mitad de su contenido.

"A menos que haya entrado un duende invisible a ayudarme sí". –Quinn cerró los ojos con pesadez sopesando esa respuesta.

"Pues ya es suficiente, agotaste tu cuota, no vas a volver a tocar una sola gota de esto mientras…"

"¡Buena idea! Es hora de sacar el Whisky".

"Ni hablar". –replicó tomándola del brazo para impedir que se fuera a hacer lo dicho.

"Qué aguafiestas eres, a ti sí que te hace falta un trago". –declaró apuntándole la nariz y luego estirándose para coger la botella de vodka y dársela a Quinn, pero no la alcanzó.

"Rachel es hora de parar, lo digo en serio". –le advirtió.

"No fastidies… ¿Qué haces?" –inquirió cuando vio que Quinn cogió la botella entre sus manos.

"La voy a guardar, o a tirar. No necesitas esto, ¿Sabes?"

"No eres quién para decidir sobre mis cosas".

"Claramente no, pero voy a pasar la noche aquí y no quiero tenerte ebria dando vueltas a mi alrededor".

"No te atreverías".

"Pruébame". –comenzaron a forcejear y como la botella estaba destapada ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior, parte del líquido se desparramó y esta vez acabó mojando a ambas. Quinn se alejó mirándose de arriba abajo con una mueca y Rachel solo sonrió complacida de que ella se quedó con la botella al final. –"De verdad… tienes que dejar de hacer eso". –siseó la rubia con los dientes apretados mientras se indicaba la ropa con las manos.

"Oye, ¿Qué te parece? De repente sí luces más atractiva para mí". –rió Rachel acercándose un poco por el puro gusto de cabrear más a Quinn.

"Eres tan desagradable... pero te vas a enterar". –le arrebató tan rápido la botella a la diva que ella ni siquiera pudo reaccionar –tampoco era que estuviera en las mejores condiciones para jugar con sus reflejos –y se dirigió a paso veloz a la cocina donde echó todo el líquido que quedaba al fregadero. Esperaba que Rachel le hiciera una escena de proporciones pero la chica ni siquiera llegó a la cocina porque cuando intentó seguirla se enredó con sus propias piernas y aún intentaba averiguar cómo levantarse del piso. –"Arriba, Berry". –le dijo Quinn, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse una vez que llegó de vuelta a su lado.

"¿Cómo es que el mundo puede ir lento y rápido al mismo tiempo? A veces siento como si surfeara sin tabla, ¿Te ha pasado? La gravedad es rara. –comentó Rachel como si nunca hubieran discutido. Quinn se preguntó internamente cuánto tiempo duraría esta nueva etapa en su comportamiento, pero en el exterior solo se limitó a ayudarla.

"No lo sé, si quieres lo investigamos mañana pero ahora arreglaremos esto, ¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Después de que limpiemos el piso me voy a lavar, tú te vas a duchar y luego..."

"Espera, suena como un plan para irse a la cama". –Quinn abrió la boca para contestar pero Rachel no había terminado. –"No tengo sueño". –la rubia miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano.

"Ver la tele un rato es un buen panorama". –Quinn se encogió de hombros dirigiendo su mirada al ordenador de la diva que reproducía música a todo volumen, canalizada por unos auriculares de DJ.

"¿Un buen panorama para quién?"

Antes de que esa pregunta desencadenara una nueva discusión Quinn llevó a Rachel al baño, haciendo una parada antes por su habitación para sacar un pijama para la morena; mientras, la rubia agradecía internamente el acierto de haber llevado sus propias mudas de ropa. Entraron al cuarto de baño y aunque normalmente Quinn hubiese esperado a que la diva se desocupara ahora tenía la urgencia de alejar ese olor a alcohol, que ahora impregnaba su ropa, de sus fosas nasales, además prefería asegurarse de que Rachel no fuera a sufrir ningún percance mientras estuviera inmersa en lo suyo. Por su parte, acostumbrada a su baño y a su rutina, apenas cruzar la puerta Rachel empezó a despojarse de su ropa y dejarla tirada por el camino, pero eso no era un espectáculo que la rubia estuviera dispuesta a presenciar.

"¿Quieres terminar de hacer eso cuando estés en la privacidad de tu ducha? No tengo intenciones de verte desnuda". -le dijo desviando la mirada algo sonrojada.

"Esta es mi casa, cúbrete los ojos si no quieres ver". –le contestó Rachel sacándole la lengua antes de entrar a la ducha y cerrar la puerta a pesar de lo que le dijo. Quinn negó con la cabeza cuando la morena empezó a lanzar el resto de su ropa por encima de la ducha, sin tener claro si le hizo caso a propósito o no.

Sin otros contratiempos la rubia se limpió y se cambió de ropa mientras Rachel cantaba desde la ducha –estaba haciendo un mix porque no lograba cantar ninguna completa.

"¡Voy a salir! ¿Estás bien ahí adentro?" -preguntó la rubia una vez que estuvo lista.

"¿Seguías aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido". -preguntó Rachel por encima del sonido del agua con voz más despierta.

"¿Te sientes bien o no?"

"¡Arg! Eres peor que Christian". -se quejó como única contestación.

Bueno, sonaba un poco más sobria al menos, así que Quinn salió del baño y comenzó a inspeccionar la cocina para preparar algo de comer, seguro que Rachel lo iba a necesitar y ella misma no había comido nada desde hace horas, el problema fue que apenas encontró café, pan de molde y restos aislados de lo que se podría transformar en acompañamientos. La verdad era que para ser una estrella tan famosa que se suponía debía estar acumulando una gran fortuna Rachel no distribuía muy bien su capital, pero hizo lo que pudo con lo que tenía y cuando Rachel por fin salió del baño restregándose los ojos ya tenía la merienda lista.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, y aunque la diva renegó un poco alegando nauseas, ambas terminaron recostadas en su cama con la bandeja en medio y haciendo zapping. Al poco rato de haber comido Rachel se quedó profundamente dormida y Quinn decidió que sería buena idea hacer lo mismo, así que se llevó la bandeja de comida a la cocina y cuando iba a volver a la habitación se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo, y después de negar con la cabeza para sí misma se fue a dormir al sofá, no hacía frío esa noche de todos modos. "No es correcto dormir juntas, no somos nada", pensó mientras suspiraba. Con lo que no contaba era que apenas unos minutos después de conciliar el sueño Rachel se despertaría y se levantaría en busca de algo que le ayudara a volver a dormir, no obstante, aún inmersa en ese estado que tienen los que acaban de despertar la encontró a ella primero y sus pasos la guiaron al mismo sofá y a dormir pegada a su espalda el resto de la noche.<p>

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!" –gritó Quinn al despertar por la mañana y descubrir que no estaba sola. Pero después de semejante grito volvió a estarlo porque Rachel dio un salto que la hizo precipitarse al piso y mirar asustada hacia todos lados. Entonces Quinn suspiró y se rió nerviosamente, un poco avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer – "¿Pretendes matarme? ¿Qué haces aquí?" -preguntó una vez que encontró su tono de voz normal.

"¿Que qué hago aquí? ¡Esta es mi casa! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" –inquirió Rachel cuando reparó en la rubia que la miraba desde el sofá.

"¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Ah…" -y lo hizo, recordó a Quinn de pie en su entrada, luego el forcejeo, el discutir por qué programa dejar en la televisión hasta que el control salió volando y como ninguna quiso ir a recogerlo acabaron viendo un programa de decoración de interiores, después de eso ya no podía recordar nada más, pero seguía impactada, nunca se imaginó que acabaría haciendo eso, menos esa noche. Además, entre todas esas imágenes que pasaban por su mente, la de Quinn llevándose su botella de vodka pasó desapercibida por algo más impresionante, una sensación… o la falta de ella.

"Lo tomaré como un sí. ¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó la rubia cuando vio a Rachel enredar los dedos en su cabello y perderse en su propio mundo.

"Mi… cabeza… no duele". –respondió titubeante sin mirarla y sin acabar de creérselo, ya casi no recordaba cómo era despertar sin algún tipo de dolor.

"Son casi las 10, puede que dormir una cantidad de horas decente haya ayudado en eso. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"No". –respondió de forma automática porque era su respuesta preconcebida a todo.

"Qué lástima porque yo sí, y no me gusta comer sola". -dijo Quinn y acto seguido se levantó para dirigirse hacia el pasillo._ ¿Pretendes obligarme, Fabray?_

"No me importa lo que a ti... Espera, espera, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Irrumpirás en mi cocina? ¿Quién te dio el derecho?"

"¿Irrumpir en tu cocina? Tal vez, luego de que tú y yo vayamos a alguna tienda para comprar ingredientes, porque créeme, anoche vi lo que tienes en la despensa y da pena".

"¡Esto es una violación a mi privacidad! Voy a hablar con mi abogado, incluiré una nueva clausula en el contrato que… ¡No me dejes hablando sola!"

"Vas lenta, Berry". –le dijo desde la puerta del baño –"Mira cómo te he ganado el baño, mientras podrías irte cambiando de ropa si no quieres que te fotografíen en pijama… porque eso sí, ni creas que iré a comprar yo sola, me tienes que guiar".

"¡Pero esto es indignante! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?"

"¡Ahora, Berry!"

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué hago aquí? No puedo creer que se haya salido con la suya… <em>Pensaba Rachel mientras recorrían los pasillos del supermercado. Hacer eso no entraba en los planes, y de hecho, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo por su cuenta? Generalmente enviaba a alguien a hacer ese tipo de cosas por ella.

"¿Y qué opinas de esto?" –preguntó Quinn levantando un frasco de mantequilla de maní.

"Me da igual".

"Okay señorita, me hartó tu actitud, así que te diré cómo son las cosas: o me ayudas en esto o lo elegiré todo a mi gusto sin importar si resulta ser de tu agrado o no. Y te tengo noticias, tú estás pagando y esto se queda en tu casa, así que tú sabrás lo que te conviene".

"¿Cómo que yo estoy pagando? Es tu desayuno al que me estás arrastrando".

"Corrección: Nuestro desayuno".

"Que yo no quiero". -espetó cruzándose de brazos.

"Que tienes reloj biológico, estás jodida".

"¿Siempre eres tan pesada?"

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta".

"…No me gusta la mantequilla de maní." -se rindió -"La nutella sí… creo, al menos antes me gustaba". –acabó diciendo lo último más para sí misma que para Quinn.

"Bien, vamos progresando. Nutella, nutella… aquí está, _añadir al carrito"._ –Quinn dibujó un tic en el aire mientras ponía la crema de avellanas en el carro de compra.

"Sí, sí, muy simpático tu gesto, ¿Por qué no compraste por internet? Existe el despacho a domicilio, ¿Sabías?"

"¿Y perdernos toda la interacción que ofrecen los pasillos? No sería tan divertido".

"¿Te divierte salir a comprar víveres? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?"

"Si dejaras de esforzarte por mantener esa actitud huraña todo el día podrías ver el encanto de hacerlo".

"No necesito esforzarme, tú me pones así de gratis".

"No me imagino por qué… ¿Te gusta la mermelada?"

"Solo la de frutos rojos". –al escuchar eso Quinn tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la risa y aún así le estaba costando así que obviamente Rachel lo notó y la miró con suspicacia. – "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Nada, nada, no me hagas caso". –repuso la rubia, reanudando sus pasos hacia el final del pasillo, pero no pudo mantener la compostura por mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel seguía tan atenta a sus expresiones. –"Es que…" -comenzó suavemente, deteniéndose y apoyando su espalda en una estantería para quedar frente a Rachel–"a Berry le gustan los berries, me parece curioso, es todo". –culminó dejando escapar una risita.

"Dime que no acabas de pronunciar esa estupidez". -dijo la diva cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

"Fue solo un pensamiento Rachel, no seas tan grave". –la ignoró mientras examinaba los frascos de miel.

"Bueno, es irrelevante, después de todo tú lidias con tus propias curiosidades, ¿Quieres miel, Queen Bee? ¿En serio?" –replicó con saña.

"Esa ya la había escuchado, si quieres molestarme tendrás que pensar un poco más".

"Mejor vamos al siguiente pasillo, quiero salir cuanto antes de aquí". -prefirió cortar la morena.

"Como digas".

"Exacto, eso me gusta más".

"¿Qué?"

"Como yo diga, dentro de todo apruebo que seas tan servicial".

"Ah, no, ni se te ocurra tratarme como subordinada porque te abandono aquí mismo".

"Pero si eres tú la que se dio la tarea de ocuparse de mis necesidades. ¿Qué más puedo pensar?"

"Que llegué a tu casa por cumplir con el itinerario y tengo el mínimo de consciencia necesaria para actuar de forma empática. No tienes por qué pensar nada más".

"Solo era una broma, no seas tan grave Quinn".

"Broma… sí, claro… como tú destacas por tu sentido del humor…"

Después de eso Rachel siguió adelante para buscar otras cosas pero Quinn fue retenida un momento porque le pareció que alguien la estaba llamando.

"¿Quinn?" –llamó una voz insegura y la aludida se volteó en su dirección – "¿Eres Quinn Fabray, verdad?" –le volvió a preguntar una chica sonrojada que parecía tener unos 16 años.

"Sí, soy yo, ¿Y tú eres?"

"Soy… soy Lily, am… yo he seguido tu carrera desde que hiciste esa aparición en_ Big Bang Theory y luego en Mom _estuviste tan genial… hasta ti nunca me había interesado conocer la vida de un personaje secundario, pero tú eres diferente, dejas tu huella por donde pasas_; _soy tu fan y… simplemente me encanta lo que haces… en todo sentido… Dios, no puedo creer que estemos comprando en el mismo lugar… esto es increíble, mi prima querrá que se la trague la tierra por no querer acompañarme aquí cuando le diga que te vi, es que ella también está loca por ti… lo siento, estoy hablando mucho, es solo que…" -dijo la chica al borde de la hiperventilación.

"Tranquila, todo está bien, de hecho creo que eres muy agradable". -Quinn intentó calmarla poniendo las manos en sus hombros pero entonces la chica dio la impresión de que explotaría o se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

"Quinn, ¿Si llevo esto me harías un sándwich de queso gratinado?" –Rachel llegó -arruinando el momento fan- enseñando las cosas que llevaba hasta que reparó en la chica que estaba encandilada con la rubia –"Oh… hola, ¿Eres amiga de Quinn?"

"¡¿Su amiga?!" -exclamó la chica eufórica por que alguien pudiera pensar que era amiga de su ídola.

"Eso me encantaría, Lily es muy simpática". -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

"Por favor, tómate una foto conmigo, si no, no me creerán". –ante eso Rachel quedó con la boca abierta. Tal vez Fabray sí era un poco conocida después de todo. _Un momento, ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Me volví invisible de repente o qué?_

"Seguro". –sonrió la rubia, conmovida por la emoción de Lily.

"¿Puedes… podrías tomarnos una foto?" –pidió la adolescente tendiéndole su teléfono a la aún impresionada morena.

"Sí… claro". -las chicas se juntaron y Rachel enfocó sacando más de una foto para que la chica tuviera de donde elegir -"Listo, aquí tienes".

"¡Gracias!" –exclamó la chica recuperando su móvil y luego reparó en la comida que ella había añadido momentos atrás al carro que llevaba Quinn. –"Eh… ¿Ustedes…? ¿Ella es tu…? Lo siento, ¿Es muy indiscreto preguntar?" –Quinn sonrió mordiéndose el labio y luego miró a Rachel buscando una señal de confirmación. No habían discutido lo que dirían si llegaban a estar en esa situación.

"Está bien, esa linda chica es mi novia". –Con esa confirmación Lily solo pudo pensar: Ella es la chica de la foto. Y a su vez la morena se sonrojó, sabía que era ridículo porque era justo por eso que estaban trabajando juntas, pero aún así... de alguna forma eso sonó bien. –"Aunque todavía no lo hacemos público". -dijo Quinn bajando la voz y haciendo una seña a Lily como para que guardara en silencio la información que le estaba dando, aunque no pasaría nada malo si contara lo que había visto, pero suponía que la chica se sentiría bien al compartir un secreto con ella.

"Oh, no te preocupes, no voy a publicarlo ni nada parecido, lo prometo. Hacen una linda pareja".

"Gracias". -contestaron las chicas al mismo tiempo y el celular de Lily sonó, entonces la chica sintió ganas de mandar su celular a volar, estaba ocupada en ese momento, pero finalmente acabó contestando igual.

"¡Ya voy, Heather! No seas impaciente". –dijo y luego cortó –"Mi… mi prima… espera el desayuno". -dijo a modo de disculpa mirando a Quinn aún con sus ojos brillantes.

"Descuida, nosotras también estamos en eso, y de hecho, el apetito apremia, así que deberíamos ponernos en movimiento".

"Sí… supongo que también me tengo que ir… me encanta saber que alguien te hace feliz, Quinn, gracias por todo". -y con eso Lily se despidió y se fue caminando de espaldas hasta que las perdió de vista.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" -comentó Rachel una vez que Lily se fue.

"Fue algo agradable para empezar el día". -suspiró Quinn.

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¡La chica no me reconoció! ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Oh, vamos, diva, no puedes esperar que todo el mundo te conozca". -dijo la rubia restándole importancia.

"Pero a ti sí que te conocía".

"Sí, también tengo fans, aprende a lidiar con ello… ¿Llevarás más café?" –preguntó sorprendida al ver lo que Rachel había puesto en el carro.

"Es mi combustible, ¿Qué con eso?"

"¡Que café es lo único que tienes en tu casa!"

* * *

><p>Llegaron al apartamento de Rachel y las bolsas ya estaban puestas en la cocina, solo faltaba sacar lo que utilizarían para el desayuno de ese día y ponerse manos a la obra, pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todo sola, se lo había advertido antes, era su compañera, no su empleada.<p>

"¿Piensas ayudarme por tu cuenta en algún momento o tengo que ir por ti?" –exclamó Quinn desde la cocina para asegurarse de que la diva la escucharía.

"Creo que con lo que ya te ayudé fue más que suficiente. Ahora no me interrumpas, estoy viendo mi programa favorito". –respondió ella sin darle importancia.

"¿Se puede saber en qué me ayudaste? Hasta donde yo sé te fusionaste con el sofá desde que llegamos". –en respuesta Rachel solo subió el volumen del televisor. Quinn no soportaría más de eso, para ella la chica cooperaba o cooperaba, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la sala para ponerse frente al televisor. Rachel inmediatamente la fulminó con la mirada.

"Quítate de ahí".

"Levántate de ahí".

"Escucha, he sido realmente paciente contigo, pude haberte expulsado de mi departamento apenas despertar y no lo hice, permití que te salieras con la tuya con lo del desayuno e incluso te ayudé a cargar esas pesadas bolsas durante todo el camino de vuelta cuando no quisiste usar transportes de cuatro ruedas, así que ahora solo quítate de en medio y déjame en paz".

Solo se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente, Quinn buscaba equidad, Rachel dominación, pero ambas coincidían en que pretendían imponerse ante la otra. Después de un duelo de miradas que pareció interminable Quinn hizo un movimiento rápido, cogió el mando de la tele y la apagó antes de que Rachel pudiera pestañear siquiera. Entonces la cogió a ella de la muñeca y se la llevó por el pasillo; y como ya era costumbre, Rachel opuso resistencia, pero esta vez fue tanta que ambas acabaron en el suelo, y cuando Quinn intentó levantarse, la diva le agarró el tobillo haciéndole perder el equilibrio de nuevo y caer a su lado, aunque para ese momento ninguna estaba realmente enfadada, y no lo reconocerían ni bajo tortura, pero en algún punto su pequeña pugna se había convertido en un juego.

"¿Te haces una idea de lo ridículo que es esto?" –dijo Quinn después de un rato descansando un poco, pero al sentir su respiración sobre ella Rachel se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y por alguna razón sus pupilas titilaron.

"Oh". –fue lo único que pudo decir y llamó la atención de la rubia.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno… si hipotéticamente esto fuera una película sería mi turno de besarte ahora… ya sabes, para romper la tensión". –sonrió cuando vio a Quinn atragantarse con su propia saliva.

"Para suerte de ambas esto no es una película".

"¿Sabes que podrías herir mis sentimientos diciendo algo como eso?" –le dijo en voz baja, jugando con un mechón de cabello de la chica.

"No creo". –cortó Quinn apartándole la mano.

"Dicen que beso bien". –insistió Rachel y Quinn desvió la mirada.

"No me interesa".

"Para amarme en secreto no aprovechas bien las oportunidades que se te dan". –dijo la morena apoyándose en un brazo para verla mejor.

"Quizás porque no te amo en secreto".

"¿Y si quiero practicar para cuando lo mostremos en público?" –se acercó a ella sin detenerse a pensar si lo hacía por juego o no; sin embargo, Quinn la detuvo poniendo la mano en su pecho y empujándola suave pero contundentemente hacia atrás y se puso de pie.

"Practica con tu mano". –le dijo mirándola seriamente.

"¿Hablas en serio?" –inquirió Rachel todavía desde el piso, haciendo una mueca –"Así no funciona".

"Falta mucho para eso de todas formas, ya lo hablaremos cuando sea el momento; y por enésima vez: Quiero desayunar, ya es tarde, así que mueve tu…" -antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir se escuchó el sonido del timbre y Rachel salió disparada hacia la puerta.

Luego de escuchar un ligero murmullo ininteligible Quinn suspiró y se metió a la cocina para empezar a calentar el agua que necesitaba, literalmente la diva se había salvado por la campana pero ya vería cuando volviera a cerrar la puerta. Un par de minutos después oyó el esperado sonido de la puerta y casi al instante la risa estruendosa de Rachel llenó todo el lugar, desconcertándola a ella por completo. Lo siguiente que vio fue a la sonriente morena apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina dirigiéndole una mirada ladina.

"Llegó el nuevo itinerario". -le comunicó, enseñándole la carpeta sin perder su expresión.

"¿Siempre te pones tan eufórica cuando los recibes?"

"No".

"¿Entonces? ¿Ocurrirá algo especial?"

"Velo tú misma".

"Iremos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de los directores con los que trabajaste… eso ya lo sabía, ¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Es hoy a la noche, mi vestido está listo desde hace días y peinado y maquillaje están programados, ¿Es eso lo que te emociona?

"No, estás muy fría. Sé que es tu oportunidad para conocer gente importante pero sigue leyendo, se pone mejor".

"El festival de música de primavera… luego mi evento benéfico y… ¿Un… partido de Voleibol?"

"Caliente, caliente, estás muy cerca de encontrarlo, y espero que te guste ir a los partidos porque si no déjame decirte que nuestros agentes se están guiando por clichés para hacer esto… sospecho que alguien no está haciendo bien su trabajo e increíblemente no eres tú".

"Es en una semana…" -dijo la rubia procesando la información lentamente.

"Ajá". -la apoyó Rachel para que prosiguiera.

"Y tendremos que... besarnos para las cámaras". -Por eso la sonrisita... pensó Quinn mirando a Rachel sin acabar de entender por qué había reaccionado así.

"No para las de ESPN pero sí, varias estarán atentas a eso. No es por nada pero creo que ya es el momento de hablarlo –culminó con voz cantarina -¿Cuándo empezamos a practicar?" -le dijo casualmente, entonces la rubia alzó su rostro para responderle con alguna frase ingeniosa pero encontrarse con su mirada profunda hizo que Quinn abriera sus propios ojos y pensara en cosas que nunca se había detenido a pensar con seriedad hasta ese preciso momento. Rachel... no la actriz, no la cantante, sino Rachel la persona... ¿Rachel quería besarla?


End file.
